bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sketch the Heavens in Black and White
Hayashi Kagekyo was looking for his unique bag that held everything he owned in it, and then some. He knew that it was somewhere near Hama Town, the problem was, it had been over eighteen hours since he set it down and ended up lost in Karakura, so trying to find it would be a challenge of wit and memory. As he thought about where it could have gone, he sensed a spiritual pressure nearby, and as always, he set off in it's direction. The Reiatsu was unlike anything from the norm of Reaitsu. It wasn't from a Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, Arrancar, Quincy, a Fullbringer, Bount or Togaito. In fact in had been many years sense this ''kind of Reiatsu had appeared in the World of the Living. A young looking adult male then stated the following ' Jiheiho (地平歩, "earth plane step").' Then walked into a group of none spiritual aware mortals and was physical visible to them. The young ex-Hanyo found a group of humans and tried to focus on the strange Reiatsu he had felt just a moment before. His senses were trained on that simple task, which without the aid of his old Demonic senses proved slightly difficult. He then found where it was coming from and hurried after it, feeling his newest curse struggle to break free and consume him in a battle hungry frenzy. As the young adult looking male walks his enivornment was being affected by his Reiatsu. Plants, animals, and people seem more lively, water from founations seemed clearer, even the air smell better. However this sweet day would turn soar as a person possessing powerful hellish Reiatsu was trying to locate his heavenly Reaitsu. The two beings are not too far apart now. Hayashi took note of how everything started changing as he rushed closer to the source of the energy, which also affected him. Everything about him started getting more lively, including his Essentiam Inferno, the painful death which could never be stopped. ''Damnit, whoever this guy is, he's making It grow worse. Fight it off, just get close enough to fight, resist the pain! he mentally shouted at himself, finding a strange comfort in knowing exactly what was driving his body closer to it's breakdown point. Hayashi was close, his fighting instinct picking up, as well as the feeling of death. He cut around a few people and walked slowly behind the man emmiting the Reiatsu. As Hayashi was walking toward the young looking adult. The affects on the environment has ceased. "I am curious are you a creature from Hell or in possession of something from the underworld?" At this time Hayashi and the man in a light purplish black kimono are alone. Hayashi laughed dryly. "I dunno who you are, but between you and I, I AM the underworld. My blood carries something I don't exactly understand. All I know, is it wants me dead, which I really could care less about, but all in good time, as the saying goes." "'' I understand you are of the demonic form. As I am of the divine form we are naturally enemies. Not because the divine is righteous and the demonic is evil those generalizes are not accurate, it's simply for our methods are different. While I deem violence and battle normally useless in some cases it's needed. So I ask you is it needed''?" Hayashi smirked. "Really, it depends on the situation. Why fight if you can avoid it? Now, I don't mean run from everything, but this world is nothing more then Hell in a handbasket. You don't even need Demon kind to have humanity screwing everything up as they go, greedy as they are." "That is your opinion. You all but stated that demons are evil and or destructive by nature. There could be some truth in that, however no race or lifestyle is better or worse just different. However care to stop this talking as the logical outcome is a battle. As since I am what is called a divine being and since you are called a demonic being should feel an uncontrolable urge to want to kill me but thats a sterotype." "Oh, you have no idea. It's not just my ex-Demonic nature, but the thing inside me. Whatever it is, it wants out, and it'll tear us both to shreads to go back to it's true master." Hayashi replied, holding his hand at an odd angle as it erupted into a claw. "Come, and don't hold back." At the moment he finished his sentence a loud sound like a wimp being snapped had happened. The adult looking male had vanished to the heavens using Otoho. He then processed to lift various objects like mail boxes, small plants, even motorcycles from his surrounding with his mind. Then he began to through them at his opponent. " I normally don't give my name I am Mushoku Kaigan a Senjungami." The youth destroyed the objects with little effort, his Inferno-claw cleanly dividing whatever it touched. "Nice to meet you Mushoku, I am Hayashi Kagekyo, the Demonic son of God." although he hated the title, it felt natural to him, having used it since he was old enough to fight. Blood ran down the claw, part of the cellular destruction brought about by the power itself, amplified while in use. Passing it off as nothing, he jumped into the air, following Mushoku, claw aiming for a vital blow. Before the attack had hit him Mushoku had simply vanished. He then appeared behind Hayashi. "To think I was forced to use that ability. I will show you respect by saying, you have some power but be forewarned I am more powerful than I seem." "Thanks, but that was just a warm up." Hayashi replied as a tendrill of Essentiam erupted out of his back with the intent of piercing Mushoku. "Thats curious..." Mushoku had almost be hit a sec latter and he would have been hit. Also the similar whip cracking noise was back due to his using a shunpo-like technqiue called Otoho. "Its curious that you didn't asked how I avoided your second to last attack for I didn't move." "Sorry, I didn't have time, my body was acting on it's own. So, how'd you do it?" Hayashi replied, a calm look masking his sudden fear at what his powers were becoming. "I'll use the old comment its rather simple I thought of that I would be behind you at that exact moment. Its called Kotoamatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"). By removing the wall in my mind I gain the omnipotent-like power of Zettai Sōzō (ぜったい,そうぞう''Absolute Creation''). However be assured that I am not God. For this power's strength comes from my mind and using it too often can weakens my ability to tell what is real and whats fiction. Even I have very little understanding of it. But inshort whatever I think if my intellect is powerful enough to allow it, it will happen. Example I will make a kitchen sink fall between us. A kitchen sink does fall. This is my clan's greatest power." "Interesting. I never expected you'd be that you could use such a unique power. In fact, I'd call it freaky if it weren't so awe-inspiring." Hayashi said, taking a step back and clutching his ring. "Seeing as you've shown me something like that, I guess I should show you my wires." With a slight twist of the ring, he was able to generate twenty wires, connected to his will via the ring. The strands danced about like it were a play and they were the stars. "These wires, I only show them to the people I either can kill, or the ones who I can trust without a doubt." " I told you as I have nothing to hide. If it weren't for another power I could with ease just will this ability away. Also I better stop using Kotoamatsukami it can take a toll on the personality. While it doesn't weaken the intellect it does however make it harder to tell what real and not. But why trust me at lot I am a complete stranger to you and have become a stranger to the World of the Living. But these wires are rather unique I do like to research techniques and abilities to make new ones for my kind." "Don't even think about touching them. Nobody messes with my last attachment to this world, these wires and this ring. They form a part of me that if I were to give up, I would no longer exist as a being and become no more than a beast or perhaps even less. My Godparents gave me this power, and with it, I will continue to fight, continue to breathe, continue to be me." Hayashi confessed, clenching his hand tightly, remembering the last person who saw the wires and lived to tell the tale, ensuring he wouldn't let the same thing happen again. "You don't listen I research yes but I observe only. We Senjungami call our power Mahō as we can possess various kinds of powers and perform various kinds of spells. We have no formal Zanpakuto like Shinigami, Vizard, or Arrancar. Now you may not know this but I fight as I see fit. Normally I would have attacked you while you were talking but I didn't. In fact if you so deserved I could use my mental powers to make you into something else or even remove all demonic parts from you." "Sorry, I'm just very over-protective of this thing. You mentioned you could remove the part of me that remains demonic. I'd have to say, no thanks. A girl I kinda like gave me this damn curse, and that's because I asked her to." Hayashi replied, reverting his hand to normal. The remaining Essentiam formed a sword that was connected directly to his cletched fist. "Besides, this is really cool, the power to shift my cellular structure for various ends." "Verywell then. Question as I prefer not to use Telepathy on someone without consent first. We Senjungami possess certain traits and or properties like we can render Sekkiseki useless and all Senjungami have something of a natural resistance to Hell. I mean if you didn't notice I appear visible to normal humans right now and I am not in a Gigai. Do your kind have secret certain traits or properties like us?" "Other than my body mutating at it's own will? If I was still an actual Demon, I would have more interesting...Oh, I can remove any mental or physical wound at the cost of my age. Yes, I get younger as I spam it, such is the cost Chronus requires of me, for I shouldn't be able to transend time, but I can and do." "Well my kind are immortal as we stop aging, once we gain immortality. I may look young but intruth I am thousands of years old. However this battle was fun and assisted in my research I thank you for this." "What? It's over already?" Hayashi asked. "It was fun, for a test. If you need more information, come find me. I'm always looking for a way to relieve stress, and I'm always stressed." "Well that's fine I really prefer studying and researching to make new technique both for in and out of battle conditions. However until its known through the worlds that the Panteon, has began again offering its assistance to the worlds please don't tell anyone of this battle." Hayashi bowed slightly. "No worries. I'm glad to have met you, but I gotta go. If I'm late, Aunt Myst is gonna kill me." he said, allowing his wires to fade away.